1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for dehydration of yogurt during transportation and storage wherein a mixture of milk and curing agent is initially placed within a small container (to be marketed) and the container and mixture are maintained in a warmed state for approximately three to four hours till it is coagulated. After initial coagulation of the mixture within the container an upwardly opening closed bottom sieve type tube is displaced centrally downwardly within the mixture of the container. During this initial time period a cover may be placed upon the container and subsequent to this initial time period the containers may be refrigerated for shipment to a retail outlet or immediately shipped (under refrigeration) to a retail outlet.
The container is vibrated somewhat during shipment to a retail outlet and serum within the partially coagulated yogurt passes inwardly to the interior of the tube thus partially dehydrating the yogurt mixture within the container exteriorly of the sieve. When the container of yogurt is purchases by the ultimate user and transported to the purchaser's residence, additional serum separation from the yogurt mixture occurs and before the purchaser places the container within his or her refrigerator the cover is removed, the container is tilted to pore out the serum collected within the tube and the cover is reapplied. Thereafter, the container is placed within the refrigerator until time for the yogurt to be consumed. When the container is removed from the refrigerator for consumption of the yogurt therein and the top thereof is removed, the container again is tilted to pour out any further serum collected within the tube and the tube is subsequently withdrawn before consumption of the thus substantially fully dehydrated yogurt.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of yogurt preparation and handling methods and apparatuses heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 709,319, 1,418,242, 2,494,637, 2,494,638, 2,942,983, 3,032,877, 3,140,185, 3,194,423, 3,518,760, 3,602,992, 3,783,166, 3,802,332, 3,891,783, 3,892,172, 3,969,995, 4,003,490, 4,058,630, 4,263,330, 4,289,793, 4,291,064, 4,334,465, 4,627,984 and 4,680,117 as well as several foreign patents including French Patent Nos. 2,358,102, 2,376,803, 2,414,866, 2,456,467, 2,423,977, 2,519,840 and 2,080,024 as well as German Patent Nos. 1,800,203, 2,115,102 and 3,215,037 and Great Britain Patent 1,440,307. However, these prior art references do not teach the disclosed apparatus and method whereby small quantities of yogurt may initially be formed in small (retail) containers for repeated dehydration of the yogurt prior to shipment, after purchase and immediately before consumption.